headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Idea/Kazakhstan/FranceSwitzerland
Appearance It's a Character Idea of FranceSwitzerland. Kazakhstan has short brown hair with a friendly face. He also has a big mouth, small nose, big blue eyes and small ears. When you click on the Power Button of Kazakhstan, he will transform in a astronaut. On the background a rocket increase and then there comes a lot of fire waves to opponent that makes his walk reversed. Also on the background there comes a space base. Power Shots Kazakhstan has 2 Power Shots and a Counter Attack. Space Shuttle Shot (Ground Shot) On the side of Kazakhstan appears a small Space Shuttle. Kazakhstan goes in the Space Shuttle. The space shuttle ascends and flies low above the ground. There comes a lot of fire on the field in 2 waves. When the opponent touch one of the waves he is under the fire and his walk is reversed. Then the space shuttle goes hard to the opponent's goal. A lot of broken parts falls on the field. When the opponent touch the Space Shuttle he will explode and is disappeared for 5 seconds. Kazakhstan can then easily score, because he always falls for the ball on the field. Rocket Shot (Air Shot) A rocket appears on the side of Kazakhstan. Kazakhstan goes in the rocket. Then the rocket goes increase. There comes again a lot of fire on the field in 2 waves. When the opponent touch one of the waves he is under fire and his walk will be reversed. Then the rocket fly s in the air. The rocket disappear then. 2 seconds later the rocket reappear on the field and fly to the opponent's goal like Thailand's Ground Shot. When the opponent touch the rocket, the rocket will explode and there falls a lot of broken parts on the field. Kazakhstan falls out the rocket. The opponent is then disappeared for 5 seconds. Kazakhstan can then very easy score, because he fall again always for the ball on the field. Flying Rocket Shot (Counter Attack) When Kazakhstan counter a Power Shot of the opponent, than very fast a rocket will comes horizontally on the side of Kazakhstan. The rocket also fly's very fast to the goal of the opponent. When the opponent touch the rocket he again explode and is disappeared for 5 seconds. Also there falls again a lot of broken parts from the rocket on the field. Unlock Requirements Win the Major League without using Power Shot and Jump. Costume Kazakhstan wears a gravity costume. Its look like a weird machine. Round the 3 seconds, the machine will go on. Then the gravity stops, and the opponent flies in the air. Kazakhstan stays on the field. This can be very handful, because you can then kick the ball under the opponent. Trivia *Kazakhstan is big country in the middle of Asia. It has borders with Russia, Uzbekistan, Kyrgyzystan and China. *It is the biggest country that is not still playable in Head Soccer. *In Kazakhstan stay the Russian space base Baikonur Cosmodrome. That's the reason of the Power Shots, Counter Attack and Costume. Category:Character_Ideas Category:Ideas Category:FranceSwitzerland